Judgement !
by Tsukiyomi-Hime
Summary: Kai a fait l'idiot et il va le payer ! La Déesse Mère de Cray sort les griffes et ça va barder sec ! Aichi et Kai seront-ils se retrouver ? L'amour sera-t-il plus fort que tout ? Ouais bon arrêtons là les clichés ! "Œil pour œil, dent pour dent, mal pour mal" est une expression on ne peut plus vrai... YAOI ! Aichi/Kai


Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers hormis le reste n'est pas à moi !

Petit mot de l'auteure : *_ricane comme une folle_* JE SUIS DE RETOUR !BOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !Voilà enfin ma seconde fiction à chapitre sur Cardfight Vanguard les amis (es) ! Comme promis, encore du YAOI et Kai va souffrir ! Alors homophobes et fan ne supportant pas de voir notre irascible se faire martyriser par moi, en l'occurrence, vous êtes priez de quitter cette fanfiction ! Sinon, bienvenu aux autres !

Petite annonce : *_chibi eyes_* Cherche commentateur ou commentatrice pour cette histoire !

Maintenant que tout est dit, place à l'histoire et on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

><p><span>Ride 1 : Déesse Mère en colère<span>

- Link Joker a été vaincu ! S'époumona une unité.

Les autres accueillirent la nouvelle en poussant des hurlements de joie, chacun louant l'adolescent responsable de cette victoire et célébrant tout autant son clan les Royal Paladins. Alors que l'ambiance était à la fête. Certains restaient anxieux mais pour une autre chose. Le Magicien Noir du Chaos Shagon était réapparu, annonçant aux chefs des clans principaux, une bien mauvaise nouvelle pour leurs Vanguards humains. La Déesse Mère montrait des signes d'un réveil imminent.

XXXXXXXXXX

Les Magiciens étaient tous réunis autour du cercueil de glace où une femme sublime dormait, couchée sur un lit de roses et de lys. Ses mains croisées sur son ventre, étaient restées fines et délicates malgré les millénaires ayant passés. Sa chevelure sombre étalée sur les fleurs entourait son visage comme un diamant couché sur un lit de soie. Un diadème fait de cristal en forme de croissant lunaire ornait son front blanc. Ses paupières étaient encore closes dissimulant au monde de splendides prunelles d'un bleu glacé. Sa longue robe aux manches amples soulignait sa silhouette et ses formes à la perfection, la rendant bien plus belle qu'une simple femme mortelle.

Ses doigts frémirent et les traits délicats du beau visage pâle se crispèrent légèrement. De nombreux souffles se retinrent. Au bout de longues minutes, les divines paupières s'ouvrirent enfin. Les Magiciens présents se dépêchèrent d'ôter le couvercle du cercueil et la Déesse put se redresser. Doucement, elle tourna la tête. Observant ses derniers enfants qui la regardaient une lueur d'adoration dans les yeux. Se gavant de leurs visages, elle ne prononça pas un mot durant les premières minutes qui suivirent son réveil. Cela faisait des siècles qu'elle n'avait pu les voir. Trop épuisée. Car l'énergie qu'elle avait sacrifiée pour leur donner « naissance » s'était révélée trop importante.

- Majesté… Commença Shagon avant d'être arrêté par un doigt fin sur ses lèvres.

- Je sais tout, Shagon. Je dormais peut-être mais je suivais également tout ce qu'il se passait que ce soit ici ou dans le monde des humains. Je suis donc au courant de tout…

Les Magiciens baissèrent tous la tête, pensant que leur Reine était en colère. Ils n'avaient jamais rien fait pour Cray ni pour le monde des êtres humains. Se contentant de veiller sur celle à qui ils devaient la vie, leur existence toute entière. Pourtant, rien ne montrait ce qu'elle pensait de cette situation.

- Pardonnez-nous, Mère, nous avons failli… -

- Cesse donc de dire pareilles inepties, mon enfant ! Coupa la Déesse, tranchante. Ses yeux semblaient prêts à les poignarder par leur froideur. Je ne jugerai pas votre choix de veiller sur moi plutôt que de vaquer à vos autres obligations.

Un silence pesant où la honte transpirait s'installa durant quelques secondes avant d'être dissiper par la Déesse elle-même. La douceur maternelle qui lui était naturelle avait repris ses droits dans son aura qui se répandait dans la grotte, enveloppant par-là même les Magiciens de sa chaleur.

- Ma sécurité a été votre priorité durant tout ce temps, mes enfants, je vous en remercie.

Des sourires éclatants éclairèrent les visages des Magiciens qui laissèrent leur bonheur filtrer dans leurs auras respectives. Assise au bord de son « lit », elle tenta de se lever mais vacilla presque immédiatement après sa première tentative. Shagon vient immédiatement à l'aide de sa Reine, la soutenant afin qu'elle puisse se réhabituer à marcher. La Déesse grimaça, son sang recommençait à circuler dans les veines de ses jambes et à un flux si rapide qu'elle en souffrait comme si ses jambes s'apprêtaient à exploser. Péniblement, elle fit ses premiers pas après des années de sommeil dans un cercueil. Ils quittèrent la grotte et les Magiciens escortèrent leur « Mère » jusqu'à sa demeure.

Encerclé de ronces noires, la fameuse demeure divine était inaccessible pour quiconque. Mais plus pour longtemps ! La Déesse se détacha de son sujet le plus dévoué et avança seule devant les ronces. Ces gardiennes mortelles s'écartèrent en reconnaissant l'aura de la femme, laissant elle et les siens investir de nouveau le palais qui retrouva toute sa majesté au contact de la magie de la Déesse Mère de Cray. Les ombres se retiraient au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait à l'intérieur de son palais. Ce palais lui-même vibrait à nouveau de puissance et de magie la plus pure qui soit sur la planète. Escortée de Shagon, la Déesse descendit au cœur du palais qui renfermait également celui de la planète. Un autel se dressait devant une fresque immense retraçant la vie de la planète de sa naissance jusqu'aux temps récents. La femme joignit ses mains s'agenouilla devant l'autel. Les yeux clos et la tête baissée, elle entonna un chant magique et entra en communion avec cette planète, sa création.

Avec respect, Shagon resta à l'écart à quelques pas derrière sa suzeraine. La laissant prier à sa guise. Il savait qu'elle cachait sa colère et sa contrariété derrière un masque impassible. Le Magicien en plaindrait presque ce brun qui avait tiré la femme de son sommeil, déclenchant ainsi sa rage avec ses actions inconsidérées. Oui, ce garçon allait souffrir au-delà de ce qu'il pourrait tenter d'imaginer…

- Shagon…

- Oui !

- Emmène Shadow et ramenez-moi ici, celui responsable de tout ça Kai Toshiki.

- A vos ordres ! Et il disparut dans un tourbillon de cape des plus élégants.

La Déesse leva les yeux vers la fresque, des larmes perlant au bout de ses cils. Tout le désarroi pesant sur les enfants venait de lui être montrer. La tristesse ne devait pas aveugler le jugement qu'elle allait rendre cependant. Un acte interdit doit être punit.

_« Œil pour œil, dent pour dent, mal pour mal…__»_

* * *

><p>Moi : *<em>yeux de chibi<em>* Alors vos avis ?

Aichi : Je le sens pas du tout...

Kai : *_craint pour son sort même si ça se voit pas_* ...

Ren : SADIQUE ! TSUKI ! JE TE VENERE !

Moi : *_ricane comme une attardée_* Merci, Ren-chou ^^

Atem : C'est moi ou tu fais du favoritisme ?

Ren et moi : *_synchrone_* C'est toi !

Atem : Pas besoin de vous y mettre à deux... -_-"

Moi : Bah alors Kai, tu as peur ?

Kai : ...

Moi : Tu veux un câlin de Maman Tsu' ?

Kai : *_veine sur la tempe_* Tu veux mourir ?

Moi : HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! NAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

Aichi : Bon le temps qu'elle se calme, laissez des reviews, please !


End file.
